This Dance We Do
by wednesdayXblues
Summary: how it all started...DMHG...used to be oneshot but now i'm continuing the story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:this story is about how draco and hermione get together. the start of their love and how both of themcontinues todeny it. set in 7th year. Hermione is head girl and Draco is head boy.

**_

* * *

_**

**This Dance we do**

by: Escapada

_They twirled around the dance floor, ignoring the shocked looks and jealous stares (especially from a certain redhead)._

_The couple spun round and round still oblivious to the glares and looks they were getting._

_They only had eyes for each other._

_Grey eyes looked into brown ones._

_All hatred between each other was forgotten._

_An understanding was developed between them._

_Anda relationshipblossomed.

* * *

_

A/N: i've decided to make it longer. a chapter should be up soon, hopefully. i've been very busy with homeworks and projects. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i don't any of the characters sobs, they belong to J.K. Rowling, but i do own the plot. )

A/N: i would like to thank bluebubblegum for encouraging me to continue this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

The Head girl sat down on a chair breathless. That dance was amazing, even if it was with Malfoy. Hermione didn't know Malfoy could dance like that. He may be a git but he was a git who can dance well. And Hermione admire people who can dance well, nevertheless he was her enemy, they may be forced to work together sometimes, but he was her enemy and she would keep it that way. She didn't notice Ron coming towards her with a scowl.

"Hermione, what was that?" he asked her a bit too sharply. Hermione looked at Ron tiredly and replied, "_That _was the Head boy and Head girl dance, Ron. I had to do it sometime anyway."

"But with Malfoy?" Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes; Ron can be so childish at times.

"Incase you haven't notice Ron, Malfoy is Head boy. Really! It's not that hard to understand." Hermione said.

"Well incase you haven't notice, Hermione, I'm your date. So why wouldn't you dance with me?" Ron asked.

"Well maybe it's because I've been trying to get you on the dance floor for the past few hours and all you wanted to do was talk about silly stuff like Quidditch! Honestly, how can I dance with someone who wouldn't even dance in the first place." She ranted to him.

"Quidditch is not silly!" Ron shouted. Luckily everyone else was too busy dancing and no one heard Ron, but the people sitting near them looked at Hermione and Ron curiously. She smiled sheepishly at them before turning back to Ron glowering.

"Look Ron if you can't even offer a dance, I don't see the point in this argument at all!" she got up and went to the refreshment stand. Let him sulk, Hermione thought, that's for giving me a horrible time.

"Well well well, if it isn't Granger. Did your date ditch you?" a familiar voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She turned to face a smirking Malfoy. She looked back at Ron who was still sulking.

"For your information, my date did not ditch me. It's the other way round." Hermione said. Malfoy raised one pale eyebrow up and followed her gaze to where Ron was sitting.

"Escaping from Weasley? I don't blame you. With those kind of dress robes, I'm surprised he even turned up." Malfoy drawled. Hermione's mouth twitched at the sides while she tried to suppress a giggle. She managed a frown and said, "Look whose talking, poor Pansy's sitting all alone. How mean of you to ditch her. She'll come looking for you anyway."

Malfoy snorted, "That stupid cow is hardly worth my time. The only reason she hangs on to me is because of my money _and _my good looks."

Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for the Head boy, "You're right, she's stupid. Her intelligence is equivalent to a rock. I don't know who to pity more, you or her."

"Pity me, Granger, and maybe I'll save you a dance. Parkinson's not worth the pity." Malfoy drawled. Hermione tried not to groan at his arrogance and shrugged before replying, "Good luck trying to escape from Pansy. You'll need it." She finished with a grin. Malfoy just scowled and looked around to see if Pansy was within 10 meter radius near him. Hermione took the chance to slip away to where Ginny were sitting.

"Hey Hermione, how was your dance with Malfoy?" Ginny asked her friend. Hermione shrugged, "It was okay, I mean it was Malfoy."

"Really? You looked like you really enjoyed it." Ginny said grinning. Hermione blushed, "Ginny! It was just the Head boy and Head girl dance. I admit Malfoy is a good dancer but that's all. Anyway where's Harry?" Hermione asked hoping Ginny will change the subject.

Ginny took the hint and smiled, "Harry's just talking to Ron over there. Speaking of my brother, have you danced with him yet?" Hermione shook her head. Ginny puffed and said, "Leave it to Ron to give you a horrible time."

"It's okay Ginny; I didn't really expect to have a great time anyway. I think I'll just go back to my room. I have some homework to finish." Hermione said trying to act nonchalantly as possible. Ginny nodded, "Fine, but don't exhaust yourself, okay?" Hermione smiled and was glad she had such a great friend; she hugged Ginny briefly before walking out of the Great Hall.

Back in her room, Hermione got out of her dress and folded it away. She changed into shorts and a black t-shirt. As Head girl she got her own room but she had to share the common room and bathroom with Malfoy. Malfoy got his own room as well and she went in it once, and came out thinking it was actually quite nice. It was green and silver colour with a huge canopy bed. Hermione's own room was red and gold, with a huge bed. Both rooms have a balcony and Hermione had asked for a table and chair to be put on the balcony for her to sit. It was her favourite spot for a quiet time of reading and just thinking. The bathroom was huge with a tub and a shower. The bath tub had a huge shower head and if you pressed a button, it would turn into a Jacuzzi. When they first saw it, even Malfoy was impressed.

Hermione took out her charms essay and re-read it to make sure there were no mistakes. Satisfied, she proceeded to check her potions essay which was three pages long, one and a half pages longer than required, but this was typical Hermione wok. After checking it and correcting a few mistakes and sentences, she put the essay back in her already bulging bag and literally jumped onto her bed. It was an extremely childish thing to do, but Hermione can't help it. Her bed was bouncy and really soft. The duvet was warm and velvety, and when she ran her hand over it, it was smooth one way and rough the other way. She snuggled down under the duvet and stared up at the red ceiling for a few moments before turning on her side and fell asleep.

Draco ran into the Heads common room. Bloody Pansy, he thought, wouldn't leave me alone. He may be extremely good looking but really Pansy just tries too hard and she's incredibly clingy. After Granger had left him on his own at the refreshment table, Pansy had suddenly appeared in front of him demanding a dance. He had muttered something about talking to Blaise, who was his best friend. But Pansy tugged on his arm and he was forced to dance with her. He could still smell her sickeningly sweet perfume. His arm was numb from the way Pansy was holding on to him. After the dance, he managed to push her away and ran out of the Great Hall. Pansy ran after him calling, "Drakie! Drakie-poo! Come back!" he shuddered at the name. Outside the Heads common room, he had told the portrait, "If you see a blonde girl, wearing a pink frilly dress, calling for me, DON'T let her in." The portrait nodded and wondered what on earth was happening and wanted to ask Draco, but Draco who was in no mood, said the password and stalked into the room.

He looked at the door opposite his room, Granger must be in there. He saw her leave the Great Hall and snickered at Weasley who must be still brooding about why she left. Stupid Weasley, he thought sneering, can't even please a girl. He pitied Granger for her choice of date, she was too smart for someone like Weasley. However Draco was surprised Granger could dance so well. He expected her to trip and make a fool of herself. He would never admit to anyone but he enjoyed himself when he was dancing with her.

Draco changed into his black silk boxers and lay on his soft bed thinking about the dance and ways to escape from Pansy.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? constructive criticisms please. ;-) 


End file.
